The Legend of Ganondorf
by Do I Really Exist
Summary: A one shot story about how Ganondorf secured the Triforce of Power in Ocarina of Time. If think you might have seen it before, I have published it on other sites, I'm not stealing work!


**~~~~~~The sky was dark as Ganondorf set out. "I've finally done it," Ganondorf thought as he walked back from Hyrule field towards the Temple of Time. "I've finally managed to get the boy to find all of the stones!" For months he had been waiting, laying a trail for the boy to follow. Finally, tonight, his efforts had paid off. He had managed to chase out that scum Zelda and her guardian, whatever her name was. He had even managed to get the boy to open the door of time, hitting him with magic that sent him flying in the direction of the Temple of Time. And tonight was the night he would finally get his hands on the Triforce! **

**~~~~~~The boy was in sight now, barely a few feet in front of him, paying little attention in the way that young people do. Still, this one seemed quite determined; Ganondorf scoffed his courage, for it was the thing that had brought the boy to ruin. As the boy neared the temple steps, he suddenly looked back, and Ganondorf was nearly seen by him. As Ganondorf pulled himself, cursing the boy, out of the shadows, he became very eager to find that the boy had entered the temple, and ran quickly but quietly after him inside. **

**~~~~~~As Ganondorf emerged into the light, he saw the boy take out that wretched instrument, the Ocarina of Time. He played a song that chilled Ganondorf's bones, and the Door of Time opened, just as Ganondorf knew it would. The boy entered the room, and, naturally, Ganondorf followed. He was careful not to look upon the Master Sword, however, because without the power of the Triforce, even a glance would be fatal to him. He stalked away into the shadows, and waited until the right moment came. **

**~~~~~~He did not have to wait very long; the boy, still unaware of his presence, stepped up to the pedestal where the Master Sword stood. To our villain's surprise, the boy simply gripped the violet handle of the weapon, and, with no apparent difficulty, pulled it easily out of the solid marble. A curious blue light then engulfed the boy, and Ganondorf seized his chance. He jumped into the light, and, as he was swept away into a swirling blue wormhole, Ganondorf experienced something he had not felt since he himself was a small boy: Fear. **

**~~~~~~As Ganondorf emerged from the wormhole, he finally witnessed what he had long been searching for: The Sacred Realm, the land where the goddesses themselves had landed. "Soon I shall be more powerful than even the goddesses," thought Ganondorf. As he took his first step, what should've been a glorious moment of victory was instead filled with pain, for the sacred ground where he tread burned the soles of his feet; however, filled with the thoughts of his coming triumph, Ganondorf walked on. **

**~~~~~~Soon, Ganondorf's gaze fell upon his prize: Three gold triangles revolving around each other, floating a few inches above the ground, but apparently not supported in any way. As Ganondorf stretched out a hand to touch the Triforce, his eagerness caused him to tremble badly. And then, his head filled with thoughts of victory, he thrust his left hand forward. Suddenly, all went horribly wrong; as Ganondorf touched the gold of the Triforce of Power, the lush grass which he had been standing on dried up and turned to dust before his very eyes. Terrible monsters and vicious beasts began appearing everywhere, and when Ganondorf looked up at the Triforce itself, he saw something that he was at first very unsure about: The three glorious golden triangles where separating and fading away; soon after they had disappeared. Ganondorf was filled with a new power as he looked at the back of his left hand and discovered the mark of the Triforce of Power. **

**~~~~~~As Ganondorf returned to Hyrule through the wormhole which he had entered, he witnessed the boy, unconscious, but still very much alive, frozen on the spot which he stood. **_**Should I kill him? **_**thought Ganondorf. **_**No**_**, he finally thought, **_**he may be of some use to me later.**_** And with that, he set out to wreck havoc on Hyrule, starting with the Castle of the king of all the lands, and the home of that wretched princess. As he thought of renaming his newly claimed trophy "Ganon's Castle", he almost began to dance. **_**I've done it, **_**thought our villain, **_**I've won!**_


End file.
